Voices
by Izreina Maxwell
Summary: The voices are conspiring against me. They apparently want you to know why I take so long to update stories.


**Gamina** – So, we all know that our beloved creator has a habit of starting things but not finishing them.

**Aia** – Tell me about it. In spite of what I appear to be thinking, spending the rest of my life as Ankh's host isn't all that appealing. And I'm not sure Ankh will be able to handle being in a woman's body. I mean, can you imagine him trying to handle raging hormones during that time of the month?

**Gamina** – Poor Eiji… I imagine it will be difficult for him, as well, the being he loves sharing his niece's body.

**Aia** – Exactly.

**Scarlet** – Hey, at least her readers know who you two are. All they got about me was one little hint that no one will understand until at least the next chapter, IF she ever gets it out.

**Kalli** – You all should feel lucky. At least you haven't been put on hiatus for a fucking year! I mean, yeah she got a chapter of ours out a couple of months ago, but nothing since!

**Trinity** – Indeed. She left us in a rather tight spot. And our story could be finished in, at most, two more chapters and quite possibly an epilogue.

**Kailyn** – I wouldn't feel too bad if I were you guys. My story's been shelved for at least two years, and that was after she changed it three times. But I think we've got it good compared to her role playing characters.

**Gamina** – Oh, true. I'm amazed she hasn't been institutionalized for the abuse she puts those characters through… It's no wonder why they won't speak to her anymore. Even her villain characters are worn out.

**Kailyn** – What amazes me is that she can role play a damn good villain but can't seem to put a decent one in her stories.

**Aia** – I think it has to do with having a good victim to feed off of. Collaborating seems to put out a better story, sometimes. I'm a writer, I understand these things.

**Gamina** – So we're in agreement? She needs a good collaborator to help finish these stories? She's got so many voices speaking out in her head, she can't concentrate on any one to move along with the story. Kalli and Trinity, she knows where she wants to go with your story, it's just a matter of everyone else shutting up so she can do it. Same with Aia. And she at least has an idea about Scarlet's story. But mine and Kailyn's… I'm not sure where she wanted to go.

**Kailyn** – It's not helping that new voices are popping up all the time.

**Aia** – That's what this page is for. *nods* Sometimes little snippets pop up in our creator's mind that have nothing to do with current stories. And she can't get these snippets out of her head until they're written down. Sometimes she writes a few chapters and decides it's not worth it when no one reviews. Sometimes she posts something and gets a review that hurts her feelings and she takes it down.

**Gamina** – Oh, true. Her feelings are easily hurt. Constructive criticism is one thing, but telling someone "you're gay for posting this" was just plain hurtful. I think what hurt her was that was the only review she got for that one story. We're trying to talk her into posting it again but I think she wants to do some tweaking on it.

**Aia** – So here is where WE will be posting our creator's single chapters or one-shots that have yet to gain the full blown story foothold.

**Scarlet** – We'd like to get her reader's input on these snippets as well as our stories that she's begun and hasn't continued. We're also available for Q and As, as well as our friends, lovers, etc. who also have voices in Izreina's head, but are not original characters.

**Gamina** - Scarlet, we can't speak for Niisan-tachi. Izreina does not own those characters.

**Aia** - Hey, if she writes, them, then they have as much of a presence in her mind as we do and they deserve to be heard. And she does post disclaimers in her stories... Very general disclaimers, but still disclaimers. And believe me, they can be just as loud in her head as we can.

**Scarlet** - So go for it. We will answer any question. And we will accept suggestions on how to make our stories better!

* * *

The voices are conspiring against me.


End file.
